Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Stephen Dillane and débuts in the second season. He is mentioned in the first season but did not appear. Stannis Baratheon is the Lord of Dragonstone and the oldest brother of the late King Robert Baratheon. Because of rumors that Robert's heir Joffrey is a bastard born out of an incestuous affair, he has claimed the Iron Throne and proclaimed himself the rightful King. Biography Background Stannis is the secondborn son of House Baratheon, the younger brother of the late King Robert Baratheon and older brother of Renly Baratheon. He served on his brother's small council as Master of Ships, and holds the title of Lord of Dragonstone. During the first season, he is at home for an extended stay. The sigil of his household is the flaming red heart of the Lord of Light with the stag of Baratheon in the middle. Season 1 Stannis is first mentioned during a conversation between his younger brother Renly and Ser Loras Tyrell, in which Loras suggests that Renly could take the Iron Throne himself. Renly points out that he is fourth in the line of succession, behind his nephews and Stannis. Loras claims that no-one would support Stannis for the crown because he "has the personality of a lobster""The Wolf and the Lion". King Robert tells Eddard Stark that he does not love his brothers, and considers Eddard to be his true brother"A Golden Crown". After King Robert's death and realizing the truth of Joffrey's parentage, Eddard decides to back Stannis as the rightful King. Renly offers to help Eddard take Joffrey into custody, but only if Eddard backs Renly's own claim to the throne. Eddard angrily rejects the suggestion, pointing out that Stannis has the better claim and is a skilled battle commander and leader. Renly counters that Stannis is a good soldier like Robert, but like Robert may not make the best king. Eddard later sends a letter to Stannis at his fortress stronghold of Dragonstone, informing him of the situation. Littlefinger also advocates backing someone else - Joffrey or Renly - and manipulating them from behind the scenes, since Stannis claiming the throne will plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war. Eddard is adamant that Stannis is the rightful heir"You Win or You Die". Varys tells Eddard that Queen Cersei is more concerned about Stannis than anyone else, including the army that Robb Stark has raised. Stannis is a proven and experienced battle commander and is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies. Eddard replies that Stannis is the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne, to Varys' disappointment"Baelor". With civil war erupting in the Seven Kingdoms, news reaches both the Lannister and Stark camps that Stannis and Renly have made claims on the Iron Throne. Robb Stark considers declaring for Stannis, but his bannermen convince him to proclaim himself the King in the North"Fire and Blood". Appearances Family tree Quotes *"The night is dark and full of terrors" - "Terror" tease *"My brother left no trueborn heir." - "Cold Winds" tease *"By right and birth and blood I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros." - "Cold Winds" tease *"Let all true men declare their loyalty." - "Cold Winds" tease *"The Iron Throne is mine by right." - "Cold Winds" tease *"Joffrey, Renly, Robb Stark they're all thieves, they will bend the knee or I will destroy them." - The North Remembers *"The Cold Winds Are Rising." - "Cold Winds" tease In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Stannis is a very different man to his two brothers. Whilst they are handsome, charasmatic and bold warriors, Stannis is colder, more logical and reserved. He acts only after much forethought and planning. Stannis lacks passion and, whilst not cruel, is merciless to those he considers his enemies. Stannis has an absolute belief in law and duty, and joined his brother's rebellion against the Targaryens only after much soul-searching. During the rebellion Stannis held the ancestral Baratheon castle against siege for over a year. By the end of the siege the castle defenders were living on rats and cargos of onions and other foods smuggled into the castle's port by the smuggler Davos. Whilst the siege lacked a major battle to enshrine it in song and legend, it was essential to tie down the armies of House Tyrell and prevent them marching to King Aerys II Targaryen's aid. To Stannis's fury, despite the deprivations he suffered in holding the castle, Robert appointed their infant brother Renly as Lord of Storm's End whilst Stannis was given the ancient Targaryen holdfast of Dragonstone to rule instead. Dragonstone is storied and legendary, but also poor, often isolated by bad weather and cold. Stannis takes every opportunity to leave the island for court at King's Landing. At the time the books begin, Lord Stannis has taken an indefinite leave of absence to visit his wife and daughter on Dragonstone. He is married to the Lady Selyse of House Florent and has a single daughter, Shireen. Ser Davos Seaworth, knighted by Stannis for his role in the siege, is arguably Stannis's most loyal and steadfast vassal. In a notable change, Stannis Baratheon assisted Jon Arryn in discovering the truth of the parentage of Queen Cersei Lannister's children and fled back to Dragonstone shortly before Arryn's death. In the TV series there is no indication that Stannis knows about the situation before Eddard sends him a letter about it. See also * Stannis Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References de:Stannis Baratheon Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:House Baratheon Category:Small council Category:Kings Category:Lords